The present invention relates to an automatic original reversing conveyor which may be attached to an apparatus such as a copying machine or the like in order to reverse an original.
Conventionally, an automatic original reversing conveyor has a configuration as shown in FIG. 6 (PRIOR ART) in which a conveyor unit 2 transfers an original document onto a mounting plate 1. A reversion unit 7 for reversing the original is provided on the outlet side of the conveyor unit 2.
A reversing guide roller 8 is positioned at the center of the reversion unit 7. Rollers 14 are disposed in the periphery of and to assist the reversing guide roller 8. Furthermore, a first, second, third and fourth conveyor guide 3, 4, 5', and 6, respectively, are disposed consecutively from the outlet roller 21 side of the conveyor unit 2 to form a reversion path S. The third conveyor guide 5' is integrally formed with a cover portion for covering the first, second and fourth conveyor guides 3, 4 and 6.
The change-over pawl 10 diverts the movement of the original between the reversion and discharge paths. In addition, a photosensor 12 detects the passage of an original through the reversion path S; likewise, a photosensor 13 detects the discharge of an original from a discharge outlet 11. The discharge outlet 11 is for final output of an original document after the process is complete.
The operation of an automatic original reversing conveyor configured in this manner will now be explained. An original document which is positioned on the mount plate 1 is sent to the first conveyor guide 3 by a conveyor belt 22 of the conveyor unit 2. The original is then directed by the conveyor guides 4 and 5' as it is forwarded by the action of the reversing guide roller 8 and rollers 14 through the reversion path S. In order to reverse the original document, the change-over pawl 10 is switched to the upper position to send the original downward. Subsequently, the fact that the original has been reversed is detected by the photosensor 12 at the position of the fourth conveyor guide 6. The reversed original is then placed once again on the mount plate 1 by the action of the conveyor belt 22.
Generally, such an automatic original reversing conveyor is manufactured such that a paper feed unit for sending-out an original, a conveyor unit for mounting the original onto a mount plate, and a reversion unit for reversing the original are all attached to an apparatus body cover. Therefore, each of these parts has a specific tolerance or separation clearance which must be maintained to ensure an optimum quality process. For example, if these various parts or units are not accurately positioned, the original is inevitably displaced during reversion which results in unacceptable reproductions.
Even for an unitary device, unlike the components assembled in FIG. 6, an original is often reversed with an oblique displacement because of the inaccuracy of the tolerance among the parts.